


frequencies of our hearts

by weepyclouds



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Cheek Kisses, Fluff, M/M, Pining, jae is trying, wonpil is a dense mf, yonk is the chaotic best friend we all have in our lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepyclouds/pseuds/weepyclouds
Summary: Staring at the man who held his heart; the fragile little thing that was keeping his own feelings alive. He, who held it, was oblivious, unintentionally hurting Jae in a sense. It kept growing and growing with time and eventually the feelings inside festered with ugliness. The frustration became overbearing and bottling it was becoming difficult. A silent prayer he'd finally come around.alternatively:Jae, the host of the radio show 'Midnight Thoughts' always had feelings for his co-host, Wonpil, who is unfortunately dense beyond help. It also doesn't help that Jae is a coward who spent years of pining without doing a single thing about it.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 62





	frequencies of our hearts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/jaepilore/status/1293383352624377856?s=20) from katsu on twt!
> 
> i hope i did justice to your prompt! and hope you liked it! :P
> 
> also, i wrote this instead of that draft of a fic that's been sitting and collecting dust at the corner for MONTHS now :D
> 
> enjoy!

Jae was staring.

He knew he was staring. God, he wished he could stop staring and pay attention to whatever his co-host of their radio show ‘Midnight Thoughts’ was saying instead of staring at all the small little details decorating his co-host’s face. Jae had lines he had to read for their show and he should learn to focus on doing just that because staring at Kim Wonpil was making his heart do backflips instead of being a good host that was attentively waiting for the cue to say his parts.

“—and I think that was really beautiful. What are your thoughts on this, Jae-ssi?” Wonpil said as polite as possible—something he always does during their recording sessions. Not screaming the usual ‘Jaehyungie-hyung!’ when they pass by each other at the studio.

Wonpil looked him in the eye, beautiful round eyes glistening with mirth and his head tilting cutely. Jae blinked, finally snapping out of his reverie.

_Shit_ , he knew he should’ve paid attention to whatever Wonpil was saying.

“Huh?” He couldn’t stop himself from letting out a sign of confusion.

Wonpil frowned as he mumbled out a soft displeased sound. “I said, Baguette-nim wrote about how she met with her first crush, who is now her husband, and how they gradually fell in love with each other. I thought it was a really touching story and wanted some input on your side.”

“Right,” Jae said, releasing a breath he was holding. It finally hit him that their topic for today was about crushes and lovers. Definitely a midnight thought worthy topic to have on their radio show.

“Well, I could see why that is a very sweet and beautiful story. Nothing beats a love story about your first crush becoming your significant other, eventually getting married to each other; swearing to love each other for all of eternity,” Jae said whilst remembering a memory he treasured, a smile ghosting his lips. “Talking about this reminded me of a fond memory of my first crush,” He muttered softly under his breath.

Perhaps it was not as soft as he thought it was because Wonpil looked up from his script to capture Jae’s eyes with his own, leaning into Jae’s personal space.

“Oh? Care to share with us?” Wonpil said, genuinely curious. No surprise there since Jae never told anyone about it before—especially to Wonpil.

Because who in the right mind would describe to their first crush about how they fell in love with said crush without revealing that _they_ are _the_ crush?

Well, at least now he could proudly say that he was definitely not in his right mind thanks to his stupid mouth and brain. He should really start learning how to think before he opens his mouth because now, he was obliged to talk about the memory without exposing that his first crush was—and still is—Wonpil.

It would be an easy feat since Wonpil is kind of an airhead. No offence to Wonpil but, he has been harbouring this crush turned to ridiculous pining for more than 3 years now and Jae didn’t even bother trying to hide his affections for the younger. Even Jae’s former classmates whom he had not spoken to in years could tell when they went to a reunion party just a few months ago.

Jae honestly thought that, as years goes by, his feelings would die down. A fleeting moment of infatuation; gone are the feelings once he realised how unfit Wonpil would be for him.

Oh was he so terribly wrong as it got worse by the year. It gradually turned to this ugly lump of feelings and painful pining that makes his heart skip a beat every single time Jae was in his presence.

“Well,” He started off hesitant. It was too late to take back his words anyways. If it ends badly, at least now Jae would have some sort of closure for his feelings. Letting out a sigh, Jae continued, “I honestly believed that I had met my soulmate there and then.”

* * *

Jae could not believe that he had overslept. He had placed 5 different alarms varying in time. 5 alarms. How he managed to sleep through all of them was still a mystery to him.

Today was the first day of a new semester and he was already 15 minutes late for his first class.

“Great, all the good seats are probably taken by now,” Jae grumbled as he ran through the campus to the classroom.

Hopefully, Younghyun—his best friend since high school—saved a seat for him since they were in the same class together this semester for their Business and Marketing subject which also happened to be the first class of the morning but he honestly doesn’t hold onto that hope.

That man could not even remember the date to his own birthday so what made Jae think that Younghyun could remember to save a seat for him?

But, Jae was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt. Everyone deserved a second chance, right?

Wrong.

Because Jae showed up to class 5 minutes later, entered it with apologies leaving his mouth to their lecturer, only to see Younghyun’s sheepish smile filled with guilt when he turned to find a seat.

At least his suspicions were confirmed, and he could proudly say that his instincts could always be trusted.

Grumbling softly underneath his breath, he walked towards the empty seat located at the front of the classroom, glaring at Younghyun. He didn’t turn to see who his seatmate was and just slid off his bag to the side of his chair, producing a loud thump from the books inside of it. Jae sat on the chair, still all frowns from his bad start of the day until he heard a giggle coming from beside him.

“What are you laughing at?” Jae said with a deeper frown. He wasn’t having the best day of his life and this tiny giggly man had the audacity to laugh at him for it? Unacceptable.

The man finally stopped giggling, but a huge smile still etched on his face, teeth and gums showing in his radiant smile and honestly, Jae had to look away from it to avoid getting blinded by them. If this man wasn’t so cute in the first place, he definitely would’ve hit him on the shoulders for being so rude to him. Curse him for having a soft spot for cute and pretty things.

“Oh, sorry. You were just too cute,” the other man said, lips pressed together into a thin line as his grin widened. Jae was baffled, replying to the man beside him with an, “Excuse me?” He took a deep breath, eyes closing to calm his nerves. Just as he was about to tell this very cute stranger about why it was rude to laugh at a person and call them cute after, their lecturer was standing right in front of them, smiling sweetly with a hint of irritation present on his face.

“Keep the flirting out of class, alright?”

Eyes widening in shock, Jae spluttered out, “W-We’re not—!”

Jae turned bright red out of embarrassment as he looked down to his table, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He could hear the chuckle of laughter from their classmates which made him burrow further into the table. Though a particularly loud and boisterous laugh—which distinctly sounded like Younghyun’s—reminded him why this best friend of his deserved no second chances.

That’s it. He’s not giving Younghyun any of his side dishes during lunch later.

After that small mishap, he never spared a glance to the right of him throughout the entire duration of the class. Biting his lips as Jae schooled his face and concentration to his ongoing class, not noticing the tiny blush that emerged from the smaller man’s face beside him.

* * *

“Hi, I’m Jae. Hope to get along with all of you.”

They were in the midst of introducing themselves to each other in a cramped studio with wires and mic stands hanging around at every corner. Jae was joining a club at university. A broadcasting club.

Clubs were not mandatory in universities. It was an optional activity for students to explore more hobbies and meet new people. Jae joined this club in hopes to learn more about the process of broadcasting and how each equipment worked in general. He thought it would be a great experience to fill in his free time, until the moment he opened the door to see the tiny giggly man, from his Business and Marketing class, staring wide-eyed at him.

Jae averted his eyes away, but he could still feel the other’s stare boring holes into him.

At least now he knew the man’s name, Kim Wonpil, a peculiar name he had not really seen or heard before. Then again, being from America, he didn’t really know what the name norms for Korean names are, so his input might be off base.

It wasn’t until after their club activities does Wonpil finally approached Jae with determination in his step.

“Hey! Jae-ssi, was it?” Wonpil waved while running towards him. Catching up to Jae before falling in step with him as if wanting to prolong their conversation.

“Hello.. Wonpil..?” said Jae, a little uncertain. Not his fault his memory capabilities were slowly failing after enrolling into university. Wonpil nodded brightly with that same cute smile that makes his eyes crinkle at the sides. Jae tried hard not to feel that skip in the beat of his heart.

Wonpil then launched into an animated conversation with Jae. It started off with a casual question of the reason behind joining the broadcasting club, to which Jae answered truthfully. It felt very natural and not at all forced. He didn’t think that he would be telling someone he just met about the pet dog that he has at his family home and the long list of allergies he had in his entire life.

“Is it alright if I call you hyung?”

He looked at Wonpil, all nervous with his hands fiddling with each other and eyes wandering around, barely looking into his.

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” Jae said with a little shrug. It wasn’t a big deal to Jae—he never understood how honorifics in Korea worked and just lived with it for years now—but it probably was to Wonpil as he looked up, beaming at him. They were standing at the intersection. This is where they part ways, they both lived in the opposite direction to each other after all. Something he learned from their conversation earlier.

“Bye, Jaehyungie-hyung! See you tomorrow!” Wonpil waved enthusiastically, smile wide as always.

His smile is really pretty, Jae realised that.

And he wished he didn’t, because the moment the other had disappeared from his field of vision, he placed a hand over his cheeks, and they were burning.

Groaning onto the ground, he realised the beginning of a crush.

* * *

“We were great friends, still are actually,” said Jae as he leaned onto his palm, resting his face onto it. His gaze lying upon Wonpil, the shorter man who held his heart. Reminiscing the past made him remember the butterflies and the heartaches. He relished the memory of him falling in love with Wonpil.

“We went out together a few times after that, to grab lunch, to brag about what we did the other day to each other or just to hang out for no apparent reason.” Jae chuckled fondly at the memory. And Wonpil smiled that cute little smile that Jae always loved. He’s practically digging his own grave at this point.

“That’s so sweet, Jae-ssi.” A genuine smile plastered on Wonpil’s face.

Jae doesn’t know if he should be thanking his lucky stars or cursing them because how on earth does Wonpil still not realise that he was talking about him the whole entire time?

After a short pause, Wonpil continued, “Okay, now let’s move on to the next message.”

Everything else was the same as always. It’s as if Jae didn’t just tell him his most treasured secret. As if he didn’t just spill out his heart out to him, practically singing confessions to Wonpil if only he could just take a hint. His head was still dazed over it. Doing the bare minimum of his role as one of the hosts of this radio show; reading the lines without as much spunk as he would have liked.

And when they finally wrapped things up, thanking the staff for their hard work, Jae decided to go home and not dwell on it too much. Only time will tell so it would just be a waste of his own time brooding over something he cannot change.

“Jaehyungie-hyung!”

Of course, Wonpil wouldn’t let him go home so easily. Taking a deep breath, he turned around to greet the younger man. Wonpil ran towards him, stopping right in front of Jae just as he turned around.

“How come you never told me about your first crush before, Jaehyungie-hyung?” Wonpil looked up at him, pleading eyes that resembled a sad puppy as he choked out, “I thought we were friends, hyung.”

The world really decided that today was the day to mess with him.

“Wha—? What the heck. You can’t be serious right now are you, Wonpil?” Jae said. The frustration really built up in him. He was ready to let it all out; lay it out in the open for all to see. It was time to stop being scared.

“What do you mean by that? Of course I’m serious! I’m always serious about these things. You know that!” Wonpil retaliated, his head tilting cutely at the side. He swears Wonpil will be the death of him.

Jae couldn’t contain his groan.

“You’re so dense. I can’t believe I have to spell this out for you,” Jae mumbled softly into his palms, his hands covering the entirety of his face.

“Hyung? Are you going to tell me? It’s okay if you don’t want to tell me.. I understand..” Wonpil said with a pout and it sealed the deal for Jae. That’s it. He’s settling this today whether he likes it or not.

Gathering the smallest amount of courage left in him, he mumbled once more to Wonpil—an answer to his question, “It’s you, okay?”

“Huh?” Wonpil said, eye squinting at Jae before continuing, “Did you say something, hyung?”

_The moment of revelation._ Jae sucked a deep breath, exhaling loudly while looking Wonpil in the eye.

“My first crush was and has always been you,” He said, forcing the words out as he felt his cheeks flushing. His hands reached for Wonpil’s shoulders—shaking them in desperation—as if begging him to open his eyes. “You’re so stupid, Wonpil. So stupid.”

Wonpil’s eyes widened. _Finally_ , Jae thought. Wonpil was finally realising his feelings for him.

“Yoon? Yoon Dowoon? Hyung, you like our class leader, Dowoonie?”

Jae can’t believe his ears. This was just impossible. How does Wonpil get adorable fluffball, Yoon Dowoon as Jae’s crush from their conversation earlier? At this point, Jae doesn’t give a damn about what’s going to happen to their friendship. He’s going to go with the flow, adrenaline pumping in his veins while praying it ends well.

“Kim Wonpil. I swear to god, if you don’t shut up and listen properly to my every word, I won’t talk to you for days.”

Wonpil was about to say something in reply to that but Jae’s glare stopped him, nodding as a response instead.

“The person I am in love with is Kim Wonpil. Are you listening to me?” said Jae, determination blazing in him. He watched as Wonpil’s eyes widened once more from the declaration. He could see the doubt clear in Wonpil’s eyes, so he added, “Yes, you, Wonpil. The very person in front of me.”

When Jae released his grip on the younger’s shoulders, Wonpil then proceeded to slump to the ground; all tension lost from his posture. He looked at Jae dumbfoundedly. Jae was breathing heavily. He let out all the feelings that were kept bottled up for so many years. Wonpil continued to stare, not saying a word, blinking repeatedly at Jae.

Ah, it hurts a little to know that his feelings were indeed not reciprocated.

Wonpil opened his mouth to say something but his face frowned, closing it right back as his lips pressed into a thin line. Jae didn’t need anyone to tell him how Wonpil felt for him anymore. It was pretty obvious at this point, given how speechless Wonpil was.

Jae scratched the back of his head. There goes their long years of friendship and radio show. An assumption Jae made very quickly in his mind without a single shred of doubt. At least the last episode for the season finale of their radio show was just around the corner. It would be a good opportunity to move on.

“Uh, yeah, so..” Jae said, uncertain, hands still at the back of his neck before continuing, “I like you and it’s okay if you don’t feel the same way. Just wanted to get it off my chest.”

Jae turned on his heel, his mind set on running to the comfort of his home with thoughts about what had occurred, and maybe, if he was up to pampering himself and being a little more self-indulgent, he’d watch a movie or two with fried chicken from his favourite fried chicken shop. He deserved that for finally being brave after all those years.

Jae stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand pulling him, then turning him around with a much stronger pull, watching as Wonpil’s face filled with frowns came into sight. Confused, Jae just stood there, unsure of what was happening until he felt a sharp slap ran across his cheek, face turning to the direction of the impact.

Hands clutching his reddening cheek from the slap, Jae shouted, “Ouch! What the-“

“Shut up, Jae! Shut up! Shut up!” Wonpil was hitting Jae’s chest with his fists and it hurt. _What the heck?_ Why was Wonpil hitting him?

Wonpil looked up to meet Jae’s eyes and the fury in Wonpil’s eyes confused him even more. _Why was he so angry?_

“What do you mean you ‘like’ me? Stop lying to me, hyung.”

“Wha—? I think I know my own feelings better than you, Pil.”

Wonpil scoffed, “Then why did you reject my confession during our graduation day?”

_Confession?_

Jae looked at the man opposite him and Wonpil’s anger had yet to subside, arms crossed with each other and a blazing glare. The confusion that was evoked within Jae was evident on his own face and Wonpil rolled his eyes at Jae.

“I texted you on our graduation day!” Wonpil huffed, releasing a soft sigh before continuing with a much softer tone, practically mumbling his words out, “A confession text. Because I was too shy to tell you face to face.”

Their graduation day. That disastrous day that was carved deeply into his memory that he wished it were all just a dream. His family started a havoc when they attended their graduation day. What made it worse was that his allergies were acting up that day and his parents—overbearing as usual—was acting as if he was dying from a tiny little allergic reaction.

And Younghyun being there somehow made a turn for the worst. Younghyun, his bestest of all best friends, broke his phone just from the sheer force of sitting on it. He really was speechless at that point. It was an accident, really, but a catastrophe brought by Younghyun himself. Jae had to get a whole new phone (courtesy of Younghyun because he felt bad) and none of his apps or messages were backed up.

He never got to tell Wonpil that because he assumed nothing inconvenient was caused by it; his number was still the same after all.

“You didn’t reply to me and straight-up ignored that message completely.” Wonpil frowned, eyes getting slightly teary and it broke Jae’s heart. “I assumed you just didn’t see me that way and just wanted to stay as friends, so I respected your decision but now you’re telling me this?” said the younger.

“Wonpil.”

He looked up from his position of assaulting Jae with his weak punches—a contrast to his angry state from earlier and punches that hurt slightly more than the current punches. Frowns decorated Wonpil’s forehead and nose scrunching in frustration of the whole situation.

“I really, really do love you Wonpil,” Jae said, making sure Wonpil was listening before continuing, “I promise you I’m not lying.”

Cupping his cheeks with his hand, he forced Wonpil to stare into his eyes.

“Pinky promise?” Wonpil said with a small voice, extending his right pinky towards Jae.

Jae chuckled at the man in front of him. _The audacity to act cute and threatening at the same time._ Only Kim Wonpil could pull it off.

“Pinky promise,” Jae said, intertwining their pinkies and giving it a little shake.

Wonpil smiled at their pinkies, eyes crinkling beautifully as his whole face just brightens up. It made Jae smile too.

Wonpil is the first to untangle their pinkies and their slight embrace. He punched Jae once more on the shoulder, in which Jae let out a loud yelp, “Ouch! _Now_ what was that fo-“

Wonpil pulled Jae down to his height, gave a small little peck on the cheek before running away mischievously; giggling the whole way.

“Coffee at 6AM tomorrow, Jae! Don’t be late. Love you!”

Like a whirlwind, Wonpil disappeared within seconds, leaving Jae in a dazed state, muttering under his breath like a chant, “Wonpil. Coffee. 6AM.”

Hand reaching towards his cheek, fingers lingering around the area of his kiss. Jae smiled.

Perhaps this time he’ll give a second chance to Younghyun.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading this!
> 
> kudos, comments and bookmarks are much appreciated but as long as you enjoyed this fic I would be more than glad! hope this made your day :D
> 
> twitter  
> fic + au archive: [@weepyclouds](https://twitter.com/weepyclouds)  
> personal: [@zeeweiiii](https://twitter.com/zeeweiiii)
> 
> cc: [weepyclouds](https://curiouscat.me/weepyclouds)


End file.
